Hay que saber mantener la calma
by Inazumasonic
Summary: En la vida nos encontraremos con momentos de mucha tensión, nerviosismo, preocupación..etc...Pero hay que saber mantener la calma para afrontarlos.
1. Endo

**Aha he vuelto! No os podéis librar de mi tan fácilmente. Sé que no he aparecido en todo el verano, pero es que lo he pasado practicando más mis dibujos. Si quiero hacer diseño gráfico de mayor, y crear mi propia serie de dibujos (o trabajar con Sega y Sonic Team) tengo que practicar y mejorar :). También traigo muchas nuevas ideas para fics :D, y dentro de unos pocos días estará el cuarto capi de "¿Qué hago aquí?" . **

**Aclaraciones:**

_-Las letras en cursiva son pensamientos._

-Las letras subrayadas es lo que están leyendo

* * *

-Venga. Tranquilo, Mamoru. Tú sólo inspira y exhala. Eso te tranquilizará – el joven de veintiseis años, siguió las instrucciones que se estaba dando a sí mismo mientas apretaba el libro, que estaba leyendo, contra su pecho- Tranquilidad, tranquilidad, tranquilo...¿Tranquilo? ¡Tranquilo! ¿Cómo voy a estar tranquilo? ¡Eso de inspirar y exhalar es una autentica tontería! ¡Todo lo de aquí es una porquería! - arrojó el libro contra la pared todo lo fuerte que pudo, en ese momento entró su amigo Goenji, que había ido a por un poco de agua-

-Nervioso eh...-sonrió con un poco de burla y luego terminó de beberse el vaso-

-¡Yo no estoy nervioso! ¿Quién ha dicho que yo esté nervioso? - asomó gran parte de su cuerpo por la ventana de su habitación - ¡No estoy nervioso! -gritó a pleno pulmón. Todo el mundo que pasaba por ahí lo miró - ¡Estoy muy tranquiloooooo! ¡Viva la tranquilidad! -observó que la gente lo miraban sorprendidos y confusos- ¿Y vosotros que miráis?- gritó enfadado.

Todo el mundo siguió su paso, rápidamente, asustados por la actitud del chico. Goenji cogió a su amigo por el cuello de la camisa y tiro de él para que se alejara de la ventana.

-¡Relajate! ¡Los vecinos van a pensar que eres un loco psicópata o algo así!

-¿Qué me relaje? ¡Si yo estoy suuuuuper relajado! -gritó-

-Si así es como estas calmado, no quiero verte cuando estés nervioso.-reparó en el libro que estaba en el suelo- ¿Y esto qué es? - lo recogió con cuidado y leyó el título- "Métodos de relajación-sonrió- Y...si no estás nervioso...¿Para qué quieres este libro?

-Eso no es un libro...¡Eso es una p*** mie***!

-Controla esa boquita, hay niños delante.

-¿Niños?- miró a su alrededor- ¿Dónde hay niños?-Goenji lo señaló y Endo se señaló a si mismo algo desconcertado, hasta que reaccionó- ¡Ey! ¡Yo no soy ningún niño!

-Pues actúas como si lo fueras.-Endo gruñó de rabia- No me fastidies...¿Ahora eres un perro?

-¡Arg! ¡Dejame en paz! -se tumbó en su cama dando la espalda a su compañero-

-Y...¿Te ha servido de algo el libro?

-¿No estás viendo que no? ¡No me seas tonto!

-Habló el inteligente -susurró para si mismo-

-¿Has dicho algo?

-Que si quieres te ayudo. Quizás no has entendido bien lo que quería decirte el libro.

Endo se incorporó hasta estar sentado en su cama- Interpreté lo que decían las, tan "precisas" y "bien escritas", libretas de mi abuelo ¡Entiendo ese libro perfectamente!

-Por probar no perdemos nada.

-¡Yo sí pierdo!

-¿El qué?

-La paciencia...

-¡Oh! ¿Es que tu tienes de eso?

-¡Para ya con las bromitas! -gritó enfadado-

-Vale, vale. Tranquilo.

-¡Estoy tranquilo!

-Si, ya veo...-suspiró y se sentó junto a Endo- ¿Empezamos? -su amigo asintió. Abrió libro y leyó el tituló de la primera página- "Primer capitulo: Mantener la calma mediante ti mismo" -siguió leyendo- "Primero: inspira y exhala. Controlar tu respiración, es bueno para calmarte. Si hiper-ventilas por los nervios, solo acabarás alterandote más."-miró a su amigo de reojo- Esto hemos dicho que como que no ¿verdad?

-¿Tú qué crees? -pregunto retóricamente, algo enfadado-

-Está bien. Saltémonos eso. Sigamos. "Segundo: Relajate."-lo miró de reojo- O por lo menos intentalo.- Endo miró hacía otro lado y el pelo pincho siguió la lectura- "Deja la mente en blanco, completamente vacía" Anda mira, esto a ti no te va a costar nada – el joven le envió una mirada de odio a su amigo, cosa que este ignoró- Venga. Prueba a ver.

Endo cerró sus ojos, se relajó todo lo que pudo. Intentó no pensar en nada.

_-Um...vaya, esto es más fácil de lo que creía...Un momento ¡Estoy pensado! ¡Venga! Paro de pensar ¡Ya!..¡Ya!.. ¡Ahora!...Um...¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Ah! ¡No!...Esto también es pensar... _-abrió los ojos- Goenji, esto es imposible.

-Um...Que raro...Conociéndote pensaba que...

-¿Pensabas qué?- gritó con rabia-

-Nada, nada...Continuemos...Em..."Tercero: Haz algo que te guste. Las cosas que más te gusta es la que más te puede relajar"

-¡Mensaje recibido!-Se puso en pie y cogió un balón que había en el suelo- ¡Vamos a jugar al fút..!-de repente Goenji le arrebató el balón de las manos-

-De fútbol nada...

-¿Quééééé? ¿Por quééééé? -se quejó en el mismo tono que un niño pequeño-

-Sabiendo como eres, jugaras a lo bruto y al final te harás daño. Y no podemos permitir que pase eso. ¿Recuerdas?

Suspiró con resignación- Vale. Nada de fútbol...-no estuvo muy convencido de esas últimas palabras, pero no tenía remedio- Que más pone en esa cosa.

-Esta cosa se llama libro.-dijo moviendo el objeto-

-Si, lo que sea. Tu sigue leyendo.

-Ay...Está bien. "Cuarto: Echa una siesta. Tu cuerpo despertará descansado y la vez relajado" Endo, tumbate en la cama.

-¡Pero Goenji! ¿Qué dices?... ¡No puedo hacerlo! ….Y además... ¡A mi no me gustan los hombres! - su amigo le dio un golpe con el libro en la cabeza- Auch...

-Menos bromitas. Ahora tumbate – le ordenó con autoridad mientras señalaba la cama-

-Vale...¡Pero no hagas nada raro eh! - Goenji levantó el libro en señal de amenaza- Que era broma...

-Duérmete.

-¿Me cantas una nana?

-Eso también será broma ¿no?

-Em..¡Si! ¡Claro!..Es broma...je...-Endo se rascó la nuca algo nervioso. Goenji alzó una ceja- Um...Será mejor que duerma...-cerró los ojos e intentó dormirse pero pronto un cúmulo de pensamientos y nervios se apoderaron de él- ¡Ah! ¡No puedo dormir! -se levantó de golpe de la cama- ¡Vamos a probar otra cosa!

Goenji suspiró-"_Esto se esta volviendo pesado"_Vamos allá.-leyó para si mismo- Um...Esto mejor nos lo saltamos...

-¿Um? ¿Por qué?

-Por mi salud...

-¿Eh?...-Endo le arrebató el libro a su amigo y comenzó a leer- "Quinto: Canta. Eso te distraerá y animará." - miró al pelo pincho de reojo- ¿Y esto que tiene de malo?

-Mucho. Créeme. -afirmó muy franco. Endo suspiró y le devolvió el libro-

- Sigue leyendo anda...

-"Segundo capitulo: Perder el nerviosismo mediante actividades. Primero: Sal a la calle a tomar aire".-cerró el libro- ¿Vamos?

-Vale.

Lo dos salieron fuera. Endo se estiró y miró a su alrededor.-Si, el aire me puede venir bien.-observó que sus vecinos lo miraban raro y además parecían que se escondían- ¿Qué les pasa?

-No sé, quizás será que tu "dramatización-loco-psicópata" , por la ventana, no les ha gustado.-lo miró de reojo-

Endo dejó escapar una risa nerviosa-Me siento incómodo...

-Yo también...

-¿Volvemos dentro?

-Si...

Una vez dentro de la casa, Endo volvió a sentarse en la cama.- ¿Qué más pone en el dichoso libro?

-"Segundo: Da un paseo. Caminar, además de ser bueno para la salud, también relaja"-los dos suspiraron-

-No quiero que los vecinos me vuelvan a mirar como un bicho raro otra vez...

-Esperemos que algún día se olviden de tu escenita- Goenji lo volvió a mirar de reojo y el joven solo pudo suspirar- Vamos a seguir. "Tercero: Haz deporte. El deporte libera la tensión así que, cuando terminas, te sientes liberado y relajado- Endo lo miró esperanzado- No hay fútbol...ni tampoco otros deportes...No te puedes hacer daño.

-Jooooo...

-Te aguantas- Endo lo miró con odio- Siguiente." Cuarto: Haz alguna actividad que te entretenga" Um...¿Tienes una consola?

-Si, abajo en el salón.

-Pues vamos. Quizás eso sirva.

Los dos bajaron rápidamente por las escaleras, al llegar a salón, enchufaron la consola a la televisión.

-¿Qué juegos tienes?

-Miralos tú mismo -le señaló un pequeño motoncito de videojuegos, que había en el mueble al lado de la tele. El pelo pincho se acercó a verlos todos-

-Um..¿Qué tal este de fútbol? Ya que no puedes jugar en la vida real.

-Si, ese está bien. ¿Juegas conmigo, Goenji?

-No, gracias. Prefiero observarte a ver lo que pasa.-dijo mientras ponía el juego en la consola-

-¿Um? -se encogió de hombros- Vale. Como tú quieras.

El juego empezó. Endo eligió su equipo y formación. El árbitro del juego inició el partido. El joven se veía muy concentrado mientras jugaba.

-_"Quizás esto funcione"_ - pensó sonriente Goenji-

-¡Argh! ¿Pero por qué no pasa? ¡Maldito botón "X"! ¡Cuando más falta me hace se queda pillado!...¿Eh? ¡Árbitro! ¡Eso ha sido falta! ¿Es que estás ciego? -gritaba alterado-

Goenji se asustó al ver a su compañero así. Nunca lo había visto enfadarse por asuntos del fútbol tan normales como esos. Cogió otro juego, rápidamente, sin leer la portada.

-¡Endo! Mejor juegas a este ¿Vale? -dijo mientras cambiaba el disco-

-Vale...-Endo observó la pantalla- "Elija su arma" De acuerdo.

-Si, eso. Elige tu...Espera ¿Qué?-miró hacía la pantalla- ¿Un juego de guerra?

-Ahaha ¡Toma plomo, imbécil! ¡Ja!¡ Le he dado justo en las cabeza!

-Esto no ayuda...

-¡Ey! ¡Pero será..! -empezó a apretar los botones fuertemente- ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! -sus ojos parecían que se iban a salir de su órbita-

-¡Cambiemos de juego otra vez! Pero esta vez,-agarró una caratula- leeré el título.- Oh, un juego de Sonic. -volvió a cambiar el disco y el juego comenzó-

-¡Corre! ¡Corre!-se subió de pie en el sofá- ¡Salta! ¡Agachate! ¡Spin Dash!...¡Oh! ¡Me he chocado! ¿Quién ha sido el listo que ha puesto ahí una pared eh?

-Este tampoco sirve...

-¡Calla! ¡Qué me desconcentras! ¡Corre más rápido! ¡Esquiva! ¡Salta! y...¡Spin Dash aéreo! ¡Toma esa, Eggman!

-Demasiada velocidad y acción para relajarte. Cojamos otro.-cogió otra caratula- ¿Un juego de cocinitas?

-Es..esto...Es de mi madre...

-Si, ya.-lo puso- Esto te tiene que tranquilizar a la fuerza.

-¡Ah! ¡Nooooooo! ¡Qué se me quema el asado! -grito alterado-

Goenji se dio una palmada en la cara a si mismo - ¿Enserio?

-¡Ah! ¡Me he dejado la sartén encendida!

-Vale. Definitivamente esto no funciona – apagó la consola- Vamos arriba otra vez. A ver que más dice el libro.

Subieron las escaleras desanimados. Ese libro los estaba poniendo de los nervios a los dos. Goenji cogió el objeto con odio.

-¿Seguimos?

-No...Ese libro me tiene harto...¡No sirve para nada!-se dejó caer en su cama-

-Ya...Entre que nos hemos saltado la mitad de las cosas, y que la otra mitad no nos ha servido para nada...

-¿Y si pruebo lo de cantar?

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Por lo que más quieras!-Endo lo miró de reojo. Goenji empezó a pasar velozmente las hojas del libro hasta que reparó en lo que ponía en la última página- ¡Ja! Mira esto: Aviso: Estos métodos no son al cien por cien seguros. Ya que cada persona tiene su forma de relajarse. 

Endo se levantó de la cama, le arrebató el libro a su amigo y lo leyó. Permaneció unos segundos en silencio, observado el libro sin casi pestañear.

-Em.. ¿Estás...bien? -derepente los ojos del castaño empezaron a ponerse rojos de la rabia- Parece que no...

-¡Esto es un maldito timo! - arrojó el libro por la ventana todo lo fuerte que pudo - ¡Aaaaah! -Endo empezó a dar vueltas por si habitación mientras se quejaba-

-Bueno, hemos aprendido una lección: No todos los libros son de fiar...

De repente se escucho una voz que provenía del piso de abajo.

-¡Mamoru! ¿Estás en casa?

-¡Sí, mama! ¡Estoy en mi habitación!

Se escucharon los pasos de su madre subir por las escaleras. Se asomó al cuarto de su hijo y sonrió.

-Hola, Goenji. No sabía que estabas aquí.

-Hola-dijo sonriendo-

-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

-No, gracias. Ya había quedado para cenar...-dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca algo avergonzado-

-Con Natsumi ¿no? - dijo Endo en tono pícaro mientras sonreía-

-De..Dejame..-el pelo pincho se sonrojó-

-Mamoru, voy a hacer la cena -habló la madre del castaño- Ese video juego de cocinar que compré me está enseñado muchas cosas -dijo sonriente mientras se marchaba de la habitación-

-Te dije que era de mi madre...

-Ahora te creo.

-Y...¿Ahora que hago?-preguntó desesperado-

-Mira, no sé muy bien que decirte. Comprendo que todo esto te ponga nervioso, pero deberías intentar tranquilizarte.

-Eso es fácil decirlo...-Miró al suelo. Goenji se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo-

-Deja de preocuparte, sé que todo saldrá bien...y sé que tú, en el fondo, también lo sabes. Ánimo.-se dispuso a salir por la puerta pero antes se volteó a ver a Endo- Y procura dormir bien esta noche. No te vayas a quedar dormido mañana.

-Si...-contestó desanimado-

Goenji se marchó, no sin antes despedirse de su amigo y de la madre de este. Poco rato después, el padre de Endo llegó a casa. La familia cenó tranquila, pero el joven casi no probó bocado, se retiró de la mesa y se encerró en su cuarto.

-Cariño ¿No ves a Mamoru muy nervioso y preocupado? -preguntó la madre del joven preocupada-

-No te preocupes, eso es normal en esto casos. Ya verás como se le pasa.

-Tienes razón...o eso espero.

Endo se acostó temprano, quería estar descansado para mañana. Empezó a pensar cosas que lo ponían más nervioso. No podía parar de girar en su cama, estaba muy inquieto. Después de unas cuántas de horas y de giros en la cama, llegó a una conclusión.

-No puedo dormir...

* * *

**Vaya Endo, tú si que eres inquieto...y al pobre de Goenji lo he hecho cargar con él X3! Y no he podido evitar imaginar a Endo jugando a esos videojuegos LOL!**

**El próximo capitulo sera: "Aki"**

**Espero que les haya gustado :D!**

**Los personajes de Inazuma no me pertenecen ...ni Sonic tampoco. **


	2. Aki

**Que de tiempo sin escribir aquí...Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que para escribir este fic tengo que estar hiperactiva sino no se me ocurre nada de nada -.-**

**ACLARACIONES (IMPORTANTES)**

**-Esto ocurre a la vez que el capi anterior **

**Espero que os guste ^^!**

Rika y Touko se miraron y sonrieron tras tocar el timbre de la casa de la familia Kino. La madre de Aki abrió la puerta, al verlas sonrió.

-Hola chicas.-saludó amablemente-

-Hola, señora Kino- saludaron las dos a la vez-

-Oh, no me llaméis así. Llamadme por mi nombre.

-Y..su nombre..¿es?-dijo la pelirroja-

-Mi nombre es Aika

Aika Kino es la madre de Aki y Akira, está casada con Hiroki Kino. Es una mujer muy tranquila, no suele alterarse por nada, siempre está en calma. Es buena y cariñosa con todos. Lleva gafas, cuando se las quita ve absolutamente todo borroso, no distingue nada. Dado que es muy despistada pierde sus gafas con mucha frecuencia, esto es un problema para ella y para los de su alrededor, ya que como no los distingue y se cree algunas veces que son desconocidos. Una vez que su marido llegó muy tarde del trabajo, cuando todos ya estaban dormidos, lo confundió con un ladrón y empezó a tirarle las sartenes de la cocina, para suerte de todos Hiroki tiene muchos reflejos y pudo esquivar todo lo que le lanzaba.

-¿Dónde está Aki? -preguntó Rika-

-Está en el salón, muy concentrada.

-¿Con...centrada?

-Sí -se encogió de hombros- Supongo que será normal ante una situación como ésta.

-Lo más normal sería que estuviera nerviosa no concentrada...-habló Touko-

-¡Qué dices! -gritó la peliazul-Para estas cosas también hay que estar concentrada. Por ejemplo, se necesita mucha concentración para mantenerse en equilibrio en los tacones, y también hay que estar al acecho...puedes tropezarte con el típico escalón mágico ese que aparece de la nada y hace que te caigas ...¡haciéndote quedar en en ridículo!- grito alterada-

-Vale, vale tranquila.-intentó calmarla- Ya lo pillo...o eso creo-susurró para sí misma-

-Chicas, no os quedéis hay paradas, pasad- Aika se hizo a un lado para que entraran-

-Con permiso-dijeron las dos a la vez mientras cruzaban la puerta-

Aika cerró la puerta una vez entraron las dos- Como ya os he dicho antes, Aki está en el salón. Si me disculpáis voy a buscar mis gafas de sol graduadas para la vista,-empezó a subir las escaleras hacía el segundo piso- que ha dicho el hombre del tiempo que mañana va a hacer mucho sol.-cuando desapareció de las vista de las chicas estas suspiraron de alivio-

-Menos mal que esta vez llevaba gafas, la última vez que vine me confundió con una vendedora ambulante, me cerró la puerta tres veces...decía que no quería comprar nada-dijo Touko-

-A mi me confundió con una cantante, al final tuve que firmale un autógrafo. -Las dos empezaron a reír-

-Vamos a ver a Aki- caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a el salón. Se asomaron y vieron a su amiga en mitad de la habitación con los ojos cerrados y concentrada- Hola Aki...

-Shhh ¡Callaos!

-¿Em? ¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó desconcertada Touko-

-¿No escucháis eso?

-¿El qué?- preguntaron las dos a la vez mientras afinaban su oído-

-¡Una voz!- gritó asustada-

-¿Una voz?- repitieron sus amigas confundidas-

-¡Sí! ¡Lleva susurrando varias horas! Y no sé por qué pero tiene la misma voz que Manolo Escobar...-una gota resbaló por su sien mientras miraba a los lados asustada-

-Oye, Rika ¿Tú oyes algo?-susurró-

-No ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco...- las dos miraron a su joven compañera que aún seguía con cara de intranquilidad mirando a su alrededor- ¡Genial! Ahora Aki se ha vuelto loca...

-No, mujer, no...Es sólo que está nerviosa. ¡Mañana es un día muy importante!- exclamó emocionada- Y como amigas nuestro deber es ayudarla y relajarla todo lo que podamos ¿Ok?

-Entendido.

-¡Bien! ¡Oye, Aki! Deja la locura un ratito y vamos a relajarnos- cogió a su asustada amiga de las manos y la obligó a sentarse en el sofá- ¿Quieres hacer algo des-estresante? No sé...como...¿Una siesta reparadora o algo así?

-No puedo dormir...sino la voz aparecerá en mis sueños y me matará...- escondió la cabeza debajo de la almohada mientras temblaba de miedo-

-Está delirando...-habló Touko-

-Que nooooo, que lo que tiene es nerviosismo-insistió-

-Sí, lo que tu digas...Um...Oye, Aki ¿Has desayunado algo raro esta mañana, no sé algo así como pan aguado con mantequilla caducada de hace tres meses con leche cortada o algo por el estilo? Porque esto no es normal...

-Directamente no he desayunado...-por fin sacó la cabeza de debajo de la almohada- Ni he almorzado...

-Entonces lo que tú tienes es falta de riego cerebral por hambre – afirmo muy franca Rika-

-¿Estás segura que eso existe?- dijo Touko mientras la miraba de reojo no muy convencida-

-¡Al cien por cien, lo leí hace mucho tiempo en una no sé de no sé dónde de un médico de no sé qué!

-Seguro que lo leíste en las instrucciones del juego "Operación"- susurró para sí misma-

-¡Venga, Aki! ¿Qué quieres comer? ¡Te prepararé lo que quieras!-exclamó la morena feliz-

-No, gracias. No tengo hambre...

-Venga, enserio...¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero que desaparezca la voz...

-¡La voz no va a desaparecer hasta que comas algo!

-Pero es que no tengo hambre...

-¡Me importa un carajo!- gritó enfadada- ¡Ahora mismo vamos a ver qué es lo que hay en tu nevera!-empezó a arrastrar a Aki hasta la cocina por el pasillo hasta que se toparon con la madre de ésta-

-¿A dónde vais, chicas?

-A la cocina...Es que su hija no ha comido nada en todo el día- dijo Rika mientras miraba de reojo a Aki-

-¡Ains! ¡Aki, eso no puede ser! - le reprochó Aika- Vosotras volved al salón y hablad de vuestras cosas, enseguida os llevo algo de comer.

-Gracias-dijeron las tres a la vez y volvieron al salón-

-Bueno, entonces estás nerviosa por mañana ¿no?- preguntó Touko-

-¿Yo? Que va...-respondió como si nada-

-¿Ah no? ¿Y la falta de apetito y las alucinaciones no te dicen nada?- la ex-defensa del Raimon la miró de reojo y la peliverde miró hacía otro lado-

-Va..Vamos a dejar el tema – tartamudeó- ¿Dónde están las demás? ¿No han podido venir?

-Ah...esto...pues espera- la pelirroja sacó una libreta de su bolsillo- Veamos...Fuyuka tiene turno de tarde en el hospital, Natsumi tiene hoy una cita con Goenji y lleva tooooodo el día arreglándose, y Haruna está en detención preventiva por Kido, que no se fía de dejarla salir por si algún chico le pide que sea su acompañante mañana...y también le ha confiscado el móvil para que no puedan llamarla...

-Y así está el panorama- añadió Rika-

-Kido se está volviendo loco...-comentó Aki-

-Pues mira, ya sois dos...-Touko la volvió a mirar de reojo y la chica soltó una risita nerviosa-

-Que pena que no hayan podido venir ¿verdad?- dijo en un intento de cambiar la conversación-

-No te preocupes, además, nos tienes a nosotras ¡El equipo especial de tranquilización! - exclamó la peliazul- Vamos allá, lo primero es poner velas, apagar la luces, poner música suave, así te echarás una buena siesta.

-No, gracias...No tengo sueño...ni velas...

¡Ey, chicas!- la madre de la joven entró por la puerta con tres trozos de pastel de fresa y tres zumos de naranja- ¡Aquí tenéis! Espero que os guste- les sonrió y las ex-jugadoras del Raimon miraron con brillo en sus ojos los deliciosos pasteles-

-¡Qué buena pinta!- exclamó Touko-

-¡Venga, no os cortéis!-sonrió ampliamente- ¡Comed todo lo que queráis!

-¡Gracias! ¡Qué aproveche!-empezaron a comer y saborear su deliciosa comida- ¡Que rico!

-Me alegro que os guste- les sonrió- Bueno, me voy a seguir buscando mis gafas de sol graduadas...-y se marchó por donde había llegado-

-¿Aki tú no comes?- preguntó la joven pelirroja mientras señalaba la comida-

-No...Ya os he dicho que no tengo hambre...

-¡Come algo de una vez! - ordenó Rika-

-¡Os he dicho que no quie...!

-¡Come!- le cortó la peliazul- Si no quieres morir...- la miró con amenaza y Aki rápidamente, por el miedo, empezó a comer- ¡Así me gusta!- dijo sonriente-

-¡Qué rico está!-comentó tras dar el primer bocado-

Las tres jóvenes terminaron de zamparse los pasteles en menos que canta un gallo, pero claro, siempre deteniéndose unas milésimas de segundo para saborear el dulce sabor.

-Y bien, Aki ¿Qué tal? ¿Sigues escuchando voces?-preguntó Touko mientras se acomodaba en el sofá-

-La verdad es que sí...suenan como si fueran susurros...-empezó otra vez a mirar asustada hacía todas partes-

-Entonces no se trataba de falta de riego cerebral por hambre...-habló Rika-

-Estaba claro que no era eso...-Touko la miró de reojo y luego se puso a pensar- Um...Esto tiene que ser algo psicológico producido por la ansiedad...

-Quizás tengas razón- se sentó junto a su asustada compañera- Oye, Aki ¿Qué es lo que te dicen exactamente esas voces?

-No sé qué de "me lo robaron"...-la peliazul se quedó callada y concentrada tras oír la respuesta mientras sus amigas la observaban-

-¡Ajá! - exclamó a la vez que daba una palmada- ¡Eso es! Tu cerebro te está dando un mensaje subliminal- señaló la cabeza de Aki- Tú sesera te está intentado decir algo- afirmó muy franca-

-Y...¿Qué quiere decirme? -preguntó confusa-

-Oh, venga, chicas. Si está muy claro.

-Pues explicámelo que yo todavía no lo entiendo...-dijo una confusa Touko-

-La frase lo dice todo..."Me lo robaron" significa que Aki siente que le van a robar su libertad- ratificó segura-

-¿Mi libertad? - preguntó la joven de ojos verdes- No lo entiendo...

-Bueno, esto...lo que va a pasar mañana...prácticamente, eso sería como una atadura...-explicó Rika-

-¿Atadura? Yo no veo eso como una atadura...

-Pues parece que tu cerebro sí...

-¡Un momento! -frenó la pelirroja- No saquemos conclusiones precipitadas, además, si su cerebro se refiriera a la libertad debería decirle "me LA robaron" en vez de "me LO robaron"

-Touko, Touko...Es un mensaje subliminal, si su cabeza se lo dijera directamente perdería todo su efecto...

-¿Segura de que es eso?-preguntó mientras la miraba de reojo-

-Entonces...-las dos ex-jugadoras miraron a su amiga al oír su voz- ¿Creéis que tengo miedo a perder mi libertad mañana? - preguntó dudosa-

-Quizás sí o quizás no- Rika se encogió de hombros-

-Aki...¿Tú crees que mañana perderás tú libertad si o no? -preguntó la pelirroja dispuesta a obtener la verdadera respuesta de todo aquel embrollo-

-Yo creo que mañana será todo como siempre...bueno, como siempre no van a ser, eso está claro...pero-se quedó callada durante unos segundo sin saber qué decir-...yo creo que no lo veo como una atadura...

-Ahora la que se está liando soy yo...-habló confusa Rika- ¿Entonces por qué oyes esas voces si no sientes que eso sea una atadura? - preguntó harta ya de todo ese enredo-

-¡No lo sé!- gritó desesperada- Y eso es lo que me asusta...

-Vamos a aclarar todo esto de una vez por todas- Touko se levantó seria del sofá y miró directamente a los ojos de Aki mientras la señalaba- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora mismo respecto a mañana?

-No sé...

-¡De "no sé" nada! ¡Dilo!- gritó enervada-

-Va...vale...-contestó asustada ante la actitud de su amiga- Siento nauseas, mareos, dolor de cabeza, nervios...

-A ver si ahora lo que vas a estar es embarazada y no nerviosa- interrumpió Rika al oír la lista de síntomas y hacer su propia deducción-

-¿Qué?- gritó totalmente sonrojada- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso eh?

-Ah ¿No sé?-la morena se encogió de hombros- Tú sabrás lo que has echo para quedarte embarazada ¿no?- la miró con una sonrisa divertida y llena de picardía-

-Yo...Yo...-tartamudeó completamente roja al igual que un tomate-

-Venga, venga...Tranquilidad en la sala. Seguro que Aki no está preñada...-miró a la nombrada- ¿o sí?

-¡Claro que no!... Vaya...Eso creo- contestó insegura-

-Verás tú que al final va a ser verdad y todo...-dijo entre risas la peliazul-

-¡Parad ya, chicas!-se quejó enfadada- ¡Así lo único que conseguís es que me ponga más nerviosa!

-Vale, vale...ya paramos- dijo la pelirroja tras soltar una risita- Yo creo que lo único que a ti te pasa es que estás nerviosa...

-Pero eso no explica el por qué de la voz...- dijo desanimada- ¿Qué creéis que será?

-Ya os lo he diiiiicho, es un mensaje subliminal- afirmó Rika certera-

-Si, lo que tu digas- dijo la ex-defensa del Raimon-

-¡Hola otra vez, chicas!- exclamó alegre Aika Kino mientras entraba por la puerta- ¿Os han gustado los dulces?- preguntó mientras empezaba a buscar algo por la habitación-

-¡Sí!- contestaron las tres a la vez-

-Me alegro- dijo aún buscando-

-¿Mamá que buscas? - preguntó curiosa - ¿No has encontrado tus gafas de sol?

-No, si las gafas ya las he encontrado. Ahora estoy buscando otra cosa...-las miró y sonrió- ¿Podéis levantaros un segundo del sofá?-las tres hicieron lo dicho y la mujer empezó a buscar debajo de los cojines hasta que topó con algo.-¡Ajá! ¡Lo encontré!- exclamó alegre mientras sacaba el objeto fuera-

-¿El qué, mamá?

-¡Mi MP4! Esta mañana estaba escuchando música mientras limpiaba y lo dejé por aquí- contempló el objetó- ¡Oh, vaya!- exclamó con fastidio- ¡Si me lo deje encendido! Lleva todo el día sonando...ya casi no tiene batería- suspiró- Con las ganas que tenía yo de escuchar la canciones de Manolo Escobar...¿Qué se la va hacer?- dijo empezando a salir de la habitación- Será mejor que lo ponga a cargar...

Las tres amigas se miraron boquiabiertas y aún alucinando.

-Con que eso era la voz que me atormentaba...-susurró Aki-

-Y la frase "me lo robaron"...

-"Mi carro...me lo robaron"...-continuó Touko-

Las tres se miraron y una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien, luego miraron cada una a un punto X y tras varios segundos de silencio absoluto empezaron a reír a carcajadas al darse cuenta de todo el lío que habían formado por culpa de dichoso aparato. Cuando pararon de reír siguieron conversando como si no hubiera ocurrido nada...a la vez que Touko y Rika intentaban apaciguar los nervios de Aki. Tras varias horas agradables llegó el momento de la despedida entre las amigas.

-¡Kyaaaa!- exclamó alegre Rika ya en el recibidor del hogar de la familia Kino- ¡Mi cariñín va ir taaaaan guapo mañana con traje!- gritó emocionada y sonrojada mientras sus dos amigas la miraban entre risas-

-Aki...-la nombrada miró a la pelirroja- Intenta tranquilizarte un poco, verás como toda sale bien mañana...- sus amigas le sonrieron y la chica peliverde les devolvió la sonrisa justo antes de que éstas salieran por la puerta-

-¡Ah, esto!- Rika se volvió- ¡Y ten cuidado con los escalones salvajes que aparecen de la nada cuando llevas tacones eh!

-Tranquila, tendré cuidado...- sonrió divertida-

-¡Bien! ¡Hasta mañana!

-Si, hasta mañana...-susurró antes de cerrar la puerta-

* * *

Touko y Rika caminaron por las calles de la ciudad traquilamente, sin parar y con paso ligero.

-No sé por qué está nerviosa...-comentó Rika- ¡Yo en su lugar estaría totalmente emocionada!

-Cada persona se toma estas cosas a su manera- dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor- ¡Anda! Si está es la calle donde está la casa de Endo.-observó con más detalle- ¡Mira! Si mal no recuerdo esa es su casa- señaló una de las viviendas que estaban a pocos metros de ellas-

-¿Crees que el cerebro de balón estará también nervioso?

-Pues...-no le dio tiempo a empezar su frase dado que escucharon un grito proveniente de la casa del joven futbolista-

-¡Esto es un maldito timo! - distinguieron perfectamente la voz de su ex-capitan y luego vieron salir desde la ventana un objeto volador no identificado-

-¿Qué es eso?

-No sé...-Touko se acercó y recogió el objeto. Sonrió al ver de que se trataba- Parece que él también está nervioso...- le mostró el famoso libro de "Métodos de relajación" y las dos empezaron a reír-

-Jaja. ¡Pobrecito! - tomó el libro y paso velozmente las hojas- ¿Crees que esta clase de libros son de fiar?

-No, no lo son – oyeron una voz tras de ellas, al voltearse vieron a Goenji que acababa de salir de la casa- Os lo puedo confirmar.

-¡Ey! Hola, Goenji. ¿Has venido ha hacer una visita a Endo antes del gran día?- el delantero negó con la cabeza y Touko torció la cabeza confundida-

-No, a Endo no...Sino a un "loco psicópata con cerebro de balón"- suspiró fastidiado recordando todo lo sucedido- Está totalmente de los nervios...

-Pues ya son dos...-Goenji miró a la pelirroja- Aki también está igual.

Goenji rió y las chicas lo miraron confundidas- Son el uno para el otro ¿no creéis? - ellas se miraron y asintieron con una sonrisa- Mañana veremos por dónde sale todo esto...Espero que todo vaya bien...

-¡No te preocupes, hombre!- exclamó la morena mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda al joven- ¡Seguro que todo sale estupendamente! ¡Ya verás! - el pelo pincho sonrió y asintió- Deja de preocuparte y vete ya de aquí, ¿no querrás llegar tarde a tu cita con Natsumi eh?

-¿Có...Cómo sabes tú eso?- exclamó sorprendido y totalmente sonrojado-

-Goenji, Goenji...A mi estas cosas no se me pueden ocultar- dijo con aire misterioso-

-Te lo ha dicho Natsumi ¿verdad? - afirmó el delantero-

-¡Síííí, hasta el último detalle, Romeo!- exclamó emocionada- Y ¿A qué restaurante vais a ir? ¿La llevarás a dar un paseo? - empezó a dipararle una ronda de preguntas mientras él se sonrojaba cada vez más y más-

Touko se dio una palmada a sí misma en la cara- No tiene remedio...

* * *

Su madre le había preparado su comida favorita, aún así casi no probó bocado, los nervios habían cerrado su estómago. Se fue a dormir temprano, pero no paraba de girar y rodar en la cama, finalmente quedó boca arriba contemplado el techo blanco de su habitación, sin ningún respiro para su mente llena de preguntas. De repente escuchó su móvil sonar, estirazó su mano para llegar a la mesita de noche y coger el objeto. Miró la pantalla y vio de quién se trataba.

-¿Por qué me llama a estas horas?- se preguntó confusa justo antes de descolgar-

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO**

**Uf...me ha costado hacer este capi...Es difícil imaginarse a Aki en plan nerviosa estilo Endo XD, no va con su personalidad...pero como en este fic exagero las personalidades de los personajes para darle un toque más "cómico" (con mis chistes malos ¬¬U) pues pensé que Aki podría acabar igual que Endo...pasar tanto tiempo con él no puede ser bueno -.-**

**Já XD lo de Manolo Escobar se me ocurrió viendo un capi de Digimon Frontier, como hacía tanto que no lo veía me aburría y decidí ver un capi al azar, y Takuya se ponía a cantar: Mi "llave" me la robaron, anoche cuando dormía. Jajajajaja XD!...Ok, he hecho un embrollo muy raro con el MP4 y los mensajes subliminales T-T!**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, excepto mis OCs**


End file.
